Lato to wrażeń moc
|premieramiedzynarodowa= }} thumb|left|166px|Plakat promujący Fineasz i Ferb "Lato to wrażeń moc" Fineasz i Ferb wraz z przyjaciółmi postanawiają pod nieobecność rodziców wyruszyć w największą podróż tych wakacji. Wykorzystując ruch obrotowy ziemi pragną podążać za słońcem tak, aby wydłużyć dzień do granic możliwości. Fretka, która obiecała opiekować się braćmi wyrusza z nimi. Mimo początkowej niechęci do pomysłu chłopców bawi się równie dobrze co reszta. Po raz pierwszy twórcy przebili się przez magiczne 22 minuty czasu trwania standardowego odcinka (czy to pojedynczego - czy podwójnego). Ten odcinek jest najdłuższą póki co (zaraz po pełnometrażowym filmie) przygodą chłopców. Fabuła Fineasz wraz z Ferbem dochodzi do wniosku, że dotychczas w wakacje jeszcze niczego konkretnego nie stworzyli i postanawiają oni przedłużyć najdłuższy i najlepszy dzień lata. W tym celu nasi bohaterowie konstruują samolot (Słońcotron 3000) przy pomocy, którego polecą jak najszybciej na zachód i okrążą Ziemię zatrzymując się (w teorii) tylko na tankowanie w Tokio i Paryżu. Buford założył się z Fineaszem, że jeśli nie uda im się okrążyć Ziemi przed zachodem słońca to będzie to oznaczało koniec wynalazków do końca wakacji, zaś jeżeli łobuz przegra odda on wszystkie rowery, które ukradł wcześniej właścicielom. Tymczasem Fretka martwi się tym, że Jeremiasz jest w Paryżu i może być tam osaczony przez Francuzki. Nie przejmuje się ona nawet zbytnio tym, że rodzice zostawiają ją z pełnią władzy nad Plik:P.jpg P.jpg SBTY-X213.png SBTY-X212.png chłopcami przez dwa dni. Gdy tylko Fretka orientuje się o planach Fineasza, a szczególnie o planach zatrzymania się w Paryżu postanawia się ona wybrać razem z chłopcami oraz Izabelą, Baljeetem i Bufordem. thumb|[[Słońcotron 3000]] Do Tokio wybiera się również Vanessa wraz z ojcem Heinzem Dundersztycem i, jak się później okazuje, z Majorem Monogramem pojmanym wcześniej przez doktora. Dundersztyc ma plany, by zwalić całą winę ze swoich niecnych czynów na majora. left|thumb|200px W końcu Słońcotron 3000 rusza i ląduje w Tokio. Fineasz z Ferbem odwiedzają tam kuzynostwo Stefy i tankują po raz pierwszy w czasie podróży. W tym samym momencie Vanessa robi wyrzuty swojemu ojcu, który nie wyjechał do Japonii dla niej lecz przede wszystkim dla swoich niecnych celów. Ogromny balon z wodą przymocowany do wieży w Tokio za sprawą doktora przez przypadek zostaje wyrzucony w niebo przy okazji potrącając wcześniej Vanessę. Traci ona równowagę i spada z wieży, ale na szczęście łapie ją przelatujący akurat w tym momencie samolot Fineasza i Ferba. Vanessa, słysząc, gdzie lecą chłopcy, postanawia polecieć także z nimi. Dundersztyc widząc to uprasza Majora i Pepe Pana Dziobaka, by pomogli mu ją odnaleźć. Nad Himalajami okazuje się że Fineasz i Ferb nie wzięli pod uwagę w planach lotu dodatkowej wagi Vanessy. Przez ów problem Słońcotron 3000 traci oba skrzydła i ląduje awaryjnie w śniegu. Bohaterowie zauważają Klimpaloona - legendarny strój kąpielowy mieszkający w Himalajach. thumb|right|Legendarny [[Klimpaloon.]] Wszyscy oprócz Fretki i Vanessy postanawiają znaleźć jakąś pomoc - one zostają pilnować samolotu. Fineasz wraz z resztą towarzyszy spotyka wujka Baljeeta - Sabu. Prezentuje on im swoją fabrykę gumowych pasków i piłek z gum. Fineasz pożycza jedną z takich piłek i parę takich pasów, by przymocować je do tego, co zostało z samolotu. Tymczasem "grupie ratunkowej" udaje się namierzyć sygnał GPS z kolczyków Vanessy. Dundersztyc skacze ze spadochronem, ale zamiast sprawnie wylądować, zaczyna się staczać z góry wprost na swoją córkę i Fretkę jako wielka kula śniegu. Dziewczęta uciekają wraz z całą ekipą już do naprawionego Słońcotrona 3000 i wyruszają dalej do Paryża. Dundersztyc, Monogram i Pepe wyruszają za nimi. "Samolot" odbija się po całym świecie (m.in. Kraków) i w końcu się rozbija w Paryżu. Słońcotron 3000 stracił większość gumowych pasków i znów trzeba go naprawić. Z początku jest plan, by znów przerobić go na latającą maszynę. Baljeet i Buford szukają paliwa (okazuje się, że Buford perfekcyjnie zna francuski), Vanessa i Ferb sprawdzają kierunki i siłę wiatrów na wieży Eiffela, zaś Fineasz i Izabela szukają części naprawczych. Fretka chce znaleźć Jeremiasza. left|thumb|Izabela załamana brakiem odpowiedzi ze strony Fineasza na jej zaloty Izabela próbuje na wszelki sposób zwrócić uwagę Fineasza na nią, kokietuje go ile się da, ale Fineasz jest skupiony na szukaniu części do samolotu. Ostatecznie Izabela jest przybita brakiem uwagi z drugiej strony. Fineasz w końcu decyduje się przerobić Słońcotron 3000 na łódź. Fretka zaczyna szukać Jeremiasza. Znajduje go przed jedną restauracją wraz z paroma nastolatkami. Fretka myśli, że jej chłopak dobrze się bawi i nawet o niej nie myślał podczas pobytu we Francji, więc mocno zdemotywowana wraca w kierunku łodzi. Tymczasem Ferb z Vanessą są na wieży Eiffla. Gdy chłopiec decyduje się na kupienie róży dziewczynie i idzie do kwiaciarnii, Vanessę odnajduje Dundersztyc z resztą "ekipy ratunkowej". Namawia on swoją córkę by dała mu jeszcze szansę, a ona w końcu się zgadza i zabiera się z ojcem żegnając też Ferba. Wszyscy spotykają się wreszcie przy naprawionej łodzi. Gdy Fineasz otrzymuje odpowiedź od Ferba na swoje pytanie: "Gdzie jest Vanessa?" Ferb - "Poleciała z kimś innym", mówi, że szkoda mu go bo wyobrażał sobie ich dwóch, zakochanych w mieście miłości. Izabela słysząc te słowa z ust Fineasza łamie w dłoni ołówek ze wściekłości. Następnie przychodzi Fretka i również nie dzieli się dobrymi informacjami. Fineasz wyraża swoje rozczarowanie bliźniaczo podobnie jak w przypadku Ferba. Izabela wyobraża sobie jak ze wściekłości eksploduje jej głowa. Fretka zostaje pocieszona przez swoich braci i odzyskuje wiarę w siebie. Krzyczy na cały głos i zwraca uwagę Jeremiasza, który akurat był na moście nad nimi. Słońcotron odbija od brzegu. Fretka próbuje pocałować się z Jeremiaszem, ale się nie udaje, gdyż łódź odpływa za szybko.thumb|200px Fineasz wraz z resztą załogi pędzą przez Atlantyk z zawrotną prędkością, lecz Słońcotron tego nie wytrzymuje. Rozpada się na kawałki i ląduje na małej, bezludnej wyspie gdzie nie ma niczego oprócz dwóch drzew, jednego gumowego paska (ze szczątków Słońcotrona), siedzeń (również ze szczątków) i jednego tłustego bawoła. Fineasz zaczyna tracić zmysły, gdyż nie może znaleźć wyjścia z potrzasku. Tymczasem w Paryżu Major Monogram chce zamknąć Dundersztyca. Zakłada mu kajdanki, lecz doktor zostaje uratowany przez swoją córkę, która zastrasza Majora i Pepe Pana Dziobaka mierząc w nich z suszarki do włosów. Ojciec jest z niej dumny jak nigdy. Na wyspie Fineasz dwoi się i troi, by coś wymyśleć, ale na nic się to nie zdaje. Izabela zapłakana żali się Ferbowi jak to Fineasz nie zwrócił na nią uwagi w Paryżu i mówi, że oddałaby wszystko, by tylko Fineasz usiadł koło niej i podziwiał razem z nią ten piękny zachód słońca. Po chwili sam "szaleniec" traci wszelką nadzieję na wydostanie się z wyspy i siada koło Izabeli uważając, że "W ostateczności możemy pooglądać ten piękny zachód słońca". thumb|left|Fineasz bez nadziei na wydostanie się z wyspy postanawia obejrzeć zachód słońca left|thumb|Fineasz z resztą ekipy przelatujący nad robotami drogowymi Izabela dochodzi do wniosku, że nie w takim Fineaszu się zakochała i próbuje podnieść go na duchu oraz zmusić do działania. Gdy wspomina ona o mapie Ferba, Fineasz odzyskuje nagle nadzieję, bo wpada na pomysł ucieczki z wyspy. Dziękuje on Izabeli poprzez uścisk. Ona z kolei jest z tego powodu w siódmym niebie i pewnie znów wpada w swój "trans" (nie wiadomo, gdzie jest wyobraźnią). Rozbitkowie konstruują z ogromnej mapy Ferba samolot z papieru, zaś gumowy pasek wystrzeliwuje ich w kierunku Danville. Lądują oni ostatecznie w mieście, ale od ogródka, gdzie startowali, dzielą ich roboty drogowe. Buford, wierząc, że może jednak da się osiągnąć cel, postanawia oddać wszystkim ich rowery. Cała szóstka rozpędza się i przelatuje nad robotami drogowymi wprost do ogródka sekundę przed zachodem słońca. Wszyscy się cieszą, Izabela ściska Fineasza, a do domu przyjeżdżają rodzice. Myślą oni, że impreza, jaką zorganizowano w ogródku, jest dla nich, ale są oni wyjątkowo zmęczeni więc idą spać. Rozpoczyna się koncert, w którym śpiewają Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela i Fretka (Lato to wrażeń moc). Cały odcinek kończy się się pytaniem: "Hej, gdzie jest Pepe?". Ciekawostką jest to, że w trakcie finałowej piosenki Fretka mówi o tym, że wreszcie zrozumiała, że ma niesamowitych braci oraz to, że Fineasz i Izabela w trakcie piosenki dawali znaki, jakby byli razem takie jak trzymanie za ręce itd. szczególnie to, że pod koniec Fineasz podczas śpiewania popatrzył się i podał rękę Izabeli. To oznacza, że możemy oczekiwać zmiany w fabule Fineasza i Ferba, ale miejmy nadzieję, że autorzy szybko rozwieją nasze wątpliwości, gdy nastąpi 3 sezon. Zakończenie Wersja dwuczęściowa * Pierwsza część kończy się piosenką Guma tu, Guma tam. * Druga część kończy się fragmentem piosenki Lato to wrażeń moc. Wersja rozszerzona (jednoczęściowa) Z napisami końcowymi leci piosenka Lato to wrażeń moc w wersji z samą linią melodyczną. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * I believe we can * Witamy w Tokio * Guma tu, Guma tam * Dziś przeskoczymy świat * Paryż, miłość i my * Gońmy słońce co sił * Lato to wrażeń moc Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... brak Kwestie Ferba Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Pepe leży w swoim legowisku, które szybko się odwraca zabierając go do kryjówki. '' Dżingiel zła ''Dundersztyc leci samolootem! Pamiętne cytaty Akt pierwszy Akt drugi Akt trzeci Akt czwarty Akt piąty Inne informacje *Oglądalność tego odcinka wynosiła w Polsce 228,5 tysięcy widzów, czyli więcej niż cały pierwszy sezon! *Jest to pierwszy tak długi odcinek, dłuższy od "Ferie zimowe Fineasza i Ferba". *Akcja odcinka ma miejsce 21 czerwca, bowiem wtedy ma miejsce przesilenie letnie, czyli nadłuższy dzień lata. Z drugiej zaś strony jest to pierwszy dzień lata, zatem wynikałoby, że wcześniejsze przygody chłopców (do których są liczne nawiązania), nie miały miejsca latem, tylko przed nim. Mogło jednak chodzić nie o lato jako porę roku, a wakacje. *Odcinek ten wnosi bardzo dużo w temat relacji Fretki i Jeremiasza, Fineasza i Izabeli oraz Ferba i Vanessy. *Dowiadujemy się, że Ferb potrafi mówić nieco po Japońsku. *Kiedy leci piosenka "Witamy w Tokio" śpiewające ją dziewczęta tańczą popularnego Caramelldansen'a. *Buford za to mówi biegle po Francusku. *Napotkani przez bohaterów ludzie w obcych krajach przeważnie mówią tym samym językiem co bohaterowie, jednak przeważnie jedno z nich mówi w języku rodzimym dla napotkanej osoby. *W odcinku występuje 7 piosenek, co czyni go jednym z najbardziej muzycznych odcinków. (3 miejsce, po "Ferie zimowe Fineasza i Ferba" oraz "Kolejka: Musical"). *thumb|200pxFineasz łamie czwartą ścianę zwracając się do reżysera o usunięcie tabliczki informacyjnej z ekranu. *Kiedy Fineasz mówi Fretce czego dokonali słychać linię melodyczną z "I believe we can". *Podczas piosenki "Dziś przeskoczymy świat" bohaterowie prawdopodobnie mijają Kraków. Można zauważyć w dole sukiennice i w samolocie Izabelę w krakowskim stroju ludowym. Powiązanie z serią *Piosenka "I believe we can" jest drugim jak do tej pory utworem, który nie został przetłumaczony (pierwszy: "Today is gonna be great day" w odcinku "Kwantowa opowieść"). *Ferb odzywa się 9 razy, co sprawia że jest to odcinek w którym odzywa się najczęściej. Jego najdłuższą kwestią w dalszym ciągu jednak pozostaje przemowa z odcinka "Zaklinacz Jaszczurek". *To pierwszy odcinek, w którym Vanessa ma do czynienia z Monogramem oraz Fineaszem. *Po raz pierwszy pojawia się nazwa Agencji. *Po raz pierwszy Jeremiasz całuje Fretkę. *Po raz pierwszy Izabela płacze z powodu nieodwzajemnionych przez Fineasza uczuć. *Po raz pierwszy Fineasz panikuje i nie wie co zrobić. *Ferb dowiaduje się o uczuciach Izabeli na wyspie. *To pierwszy odcinek, w którym nie ma tradycyjnej czołówki (nawet w specjalnej wersji), tylko ekran tytułowy. *To pierwsza wycieczka przyjaciół dookoła świata. *Drugi raz Dundersztyc spotyka Monograma ("Muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie"). *Poznajemy dalszą rodzinę Stefy. *Pomysł na wydłużenie dnia pojawił się już wcześniej ("Ja, Brobot"). *Układ stałych fragmentów został w tym odcinku nieco zmieniony - najpierw Fineasz mówi: "O, tu jesteś Pepe", a potem dopiero pada pytanie "Gdzie jest Pepe?" - na początku i końcu odcinka. *Clay Aiken i Chaka Khan noszą ubrania z kolekcji Fineasza i Ferba ("Wybieg na wybiegu") *Vanessa pyta jakiego imienia zdrobnieniem jest Ferb ("Samodzielna Vanessa") *To pierwszy odcinek gdzie występuje cała piątka przyjaciół Fineasza i Ferba (Izabela, Buford, Baljeet, Django i Irvin). Kolejny to "Kolejka: Musical" w piosence "Carpe Diem". *To już trzeci raz kiedy Buford chce użyć Baljeeta jako bagaż ("Nawet nie mrugnij", "Nie Fineasz i Ferb"). *Istnieje bardzo wiele bezpośrednich nawiązańdo wcześniejszych przygód: **Buford wspomina kolejkę, podróż w czasie i piosenkę o Dziobaku. ("Kolejka", "Wehikuł ambarasu", "O, tu jesteś, Pepe") **Fineasz także wspomina kolejkę, podróż w czasie i odkrycie Atlantydy. **Fineasz wspomina, że Fretka jeździła monster truckiem, była ratownikiem i królową Marsa. ("Rozpacz parkuje", "Potwór z Loch Noss", "Festyniarski festyn naukowy, inna historia"). *Trzeci raz pada określenie "Major Monobrew" ("Muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie", "Dzień w Spa"). *Drugi raz ktoś rusza ustami Monograma udając, że ten coś mówi ("Zagrajmy w Quiz"). *To już piąty odcinek ze sceną pocałunku ("Stary, będziemy mieć reaktywację!", "Wielki dzień Fretki", "Rozdwojona osobowość", "Ferie zimowe Fineasza i Ferba"). *Ferb śpiewa "baby baby baby baby" zupełnie jak podczas piosenki "Gitchee Gitchee Goo". ("Jednostrzałowiec"). *Izabela już drugi raz chce się poddać ("Zaklinacz Jaszczurek"). *Drugi raz ich samolot rozpada się i zostają tylko siedzenia ("Samolot! Samolot!"). *Już drugi raz Fineasz mówi "o tak" przy dużym przyspieszeniu, a wiatr wieje mu w twarz odkształcając ją ("Szybcy i Fineaszowi"). *Lot papierowym samolotem może być nawiązaniem do momentu kiedy się zmniejszyli ("Zabawa w chowanego"). *Vanessa używa suszarki jako broni, podobnie jak wcześniej Fretka ("Oszukać system"). *Po raz czwarty pojawia się mim ("Kometa", "Rozchmurz się, Fretka", "Zdjęcie"). *Po raz drugi pojawiają się rozmówki angielski-francuskie ("Robot w średnim wieku"). Aluzje Kiedy Fineasz kopał dołek to znalazł gobkę i rozgwiazde wyglądające jak spongebob i patryk Błędy * Na początku odcinka Fineasz stwierdza: "Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić" - jednak podróż zaczynają dopiero następnego dnia. Mógł jednak mieć na myśli budowę samolotu przez ten dzień. * Na początku odcinka, kiedy Fretka rozmawia ze Stefą niebo za oknem zmienia kilkakrotnie barwę. * We wspomnieniu małego Fineasza jego rower jest niebieski, kiedy Buford mu go oddaje - jest czerwony. * Wcześniej (Wyprawa do głębi Buforda) Buford mówił, że szkolnym łobuzem stał się w momencie, kiedy musiał bronić swojej złotej rybki. Kłóci się to z kradzieżą roweru Fineasza, która nastąpiła wcześniej. *Niektóre rowery skradzione dawniej przez Buforda były widoczne we wcześniejszych odcinkach, jednak mogłby to być inne, podobne. * Kiedy przybywa Chaka Khan "większe" oko Ferba jest bliżej kamery, podczas gdy zawsze jest na odwrót. * Clay Aiken i Chaka Khan naprawili skrzydło przy pomocy taśmy klejącej, jednak potem już jej nie widać w żadnej ze scen. * Kiedy Fretka wybiega z kuchni robi dziurę w mapie Ferba. Na bezludnej wyspie dziury już nie ma. * Podczas piosenki I believe we can na skrzydło wchodzą Fineasz i Ferb, Izabela z Ognikami, Buford, Baljeet oraz parę osób z sąsiedztwa. Kiedy skrzydło się urywa - dzieciaki z sąsiedztwa znikają. * Na lotnisku wózek do którego jest przywiązany Major Monogram jest czerwony. W kolejnej scenie na szczycie Tokio Tower wózek jest niebieski. * Kiedy Fineasz pyta przyjaciół jak podoba im się Ocean Spokojny - Baljeeta nie ma w samolocie, miejsce koło Buforda jest puste. * Napotkany przez bohaterów "baran" jest tak naprawdę pożmowołem - arktycznym ssakiem zamieszkującym północne regiony Kanady oraz Grenlandii. Niemożliwe jest spotkanie go na tropikalnej wysepce z palmami. * Akcja odcinka rozgrywa się 21 czerwca jednak jest to po urodzinach fretki które są w Lipcu Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne